


【C影弓】不死鸟（5）

by Alquera



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alquera/pseuds/Alquera
Summary: lof翻车后的临时存档。将前几章搬上来重制之后会删除。





	【C影弓】不死鸟（5）

**Author's Note:**

> #新手司机上路，急刹式拉灯，请系好安全带或做好跳车准备
> 
> #罗曼梅林、茶咕哒友情向互动注意

【五】

 

一切似乎并没有什么变化。不过奇怪的是，Emiya发现自己开始不再回避那些记忆了。

他接受了那些事是确实发生过的。他记起来了。而且不会再忘记。

每天日记本上都会多出新的细节。

比如时令。他受伤的时候是夏末。他曾经站在魔术师的房间窗口看着外面暗下来，最后只剩下零落的星光——他记得每一颗星的位置。他还记得魔术师的一条胳膊环在他肩上，另一只手指着告诉他，除了分辨方位常用的亮星之外，还有哪些星比较腼腆，每年只在特定的几天能够有二等星的光度，其他时候无法目视。

再比如——一些隐晦的暗示。

某个毫无预兆地突降暴雨的晚上。立香抱着枕头敲开他房间门，说自己害怕，睡不着。两人坐在他床上，Emiya给她读一本诗集。读着读着，肩头忽然压上了沉甸甸的重量。

小姑娘大概是过于困倦，靠在他身上睡着了。

他摸摸她柔软的橙发。她的脸白皙而稚嫩。可以说是值得守护的东西，但太过脆弱又令人感到不安。

就是在那个时刻，怀念的感觉扑面而来，冲刷得他有点晕眩。

 

——人只会怀念曾经拥有过的东西。

 

“医生……”立香一脸哭笑不得地看着头发凌乱衣衫不整的罗曼。“做不出来就算了吧……其实我也并没有很想吃……”

捏个饭团而已，把个厨房搞得像是被小镇警局的三只黑背进来闹腾过一圈，也只有罗曼医生能干出这种事。立香安抚着声音呜咽一脸颓丧的罗曼，Emiya则挽起衬衫袖子开始收拾厨房。

一切归位后，他留意到罗曼医生扔在灶台边的菜谱。

看上去并不是很复杂……而且，不知怎的他觉得，这是自己曾经擅长的菜式。

 

熟练地淘好米放了水，把锅洗净端上灶台。

没有问题。但他的手伸向点火的开关时停顿了一瞬。

 

火苗跃动。

——Emiya的视野里突然只剩下那团火。暗蓝色的舌舔舐着暗色的锅底，扭动的尖端微微透出橙红——

几秒钟的恍惚过后是天旋地转。

Emiya以最后的力气关掉煤气，双腿颤抖到发软，迫使他跪坐在地上。房间里似乎太热了。那热到令人联想到地狱。到处是未熄的火焰，灼烧着的废墟，烧焦扭曲的漆黑形状——

 

那之后，他很没面子地又卧了一天床。这是他三个星期里唯一一次的发作。

 

——唉……

——情况稳定不是好事吗？你又在瞎担心什么啊罗玛尼？

——终归还是放心不下他。看到他的时候总是想着“虽然现在这样很完美，但是不可能一直维持下去”……

——有的时候真不知道该拿你怎么办哟，亲爱的罗玛尼。换成敏锐一点的人，怕是早就看出来了吧，还好陪着你的是那个一派天真的小姑娘——总是在为别人担心的你，到底还能不能好好做个普通人啊……

罗曼默不作声地灌了一口红茶。味道意外地好，像是出自贵族家庭照顾了几代公子哥儿的老管家之手。泡茶的人带着立香出门去采购了，留罗曼独自在诊所坐诊。

梅林在下线前只又说了一句话。

——不过必须承认，你是对的。该来的终究会来。

 

——从一开始，这具身躯就空无一物。

不是“不存在”、而是“存在不被允许”——身为普通人原应是本能的情感，早在连他也不再记得的幼年，就已被灼烧殆尽。

继承自养父的姓氏，是他与他的真实唯一的联系。并非亲生骨血，却接受了那个眼神空洞的男人心底没有温度的火种。

“正义的伙伴”。他自己早就不记得了，童年的任何记忆已经被反复训练刻印的信念驱逐。

唯独那场火、那点星火，熔就了他铸铁的心脏，和他的名字一同被冰冷的金属封存。

 

——难解难分。

那个魔术师是相当强劲的对手，每一次的死斗都比上一次更接近败北。

对方已经耗尽了魔力。而他如果冒险继续一次投影，也会让自己的身体四分五裂。因此两个人都放弃了武器，纯粹是筋力和肉身的对抗，魔术师意外强健的肢体禁锢着他，两个人的呼吸扑在彼此脸上，带上了铁锈般的血腥气。

他已经到了极限。缺氧和力竭使得他的眼前发黑。用最后一丝力气，他把对方掀翻在地，双手锁住了他的喉咙。

他以为对方会反抗、会挣扎求生。以为搏斗会继续下去、直到一方再也无力挣扎——

然而接下来发生的事情出乎他意料。

魔术师鲜红的瞳孔在他眼前慢慢扩散，眼神从鲜明变得模糊，却一直凝视着他，用那似乎要钉进他头颅的目光。紧紧扭住他胳膊的手卸了力气，向上移动。没有去拉扯紧扼着自己的那双手，却颤抖着抬起，接近正在夺取自己性命的人的脸颊。

——而他无法躲避。

松开手、移开视线，就意味着自己的败北。

 

指尖仅仅接触到皮肤，手臂就断了线一般落下。最后的生命迹象消失在魔术师的眼睛里。

熟悉的金色光芒亮起，将两人一同吞没。

 

Emiya睁开眼睛。

脑海中残留的影像令人呼吸困难。他把手举到自己眼前——手背上遍布熟悉的伤痕和青筋，指尖接触到手掌的触感粗糙。

自己的这双手了结过多少人，他无法断定。大多数的目标并不需要做到接近以后贴身搏斗的地步——然而为了隐蔽起见，他肯定自己也做过不少类似的事情。

然而他记不清具体的数目。即使在记忆流失之前，他都未必能想起自己的每一次任务。

能够清晰地在脑海中还原细节的，都是曾在他养伤和接受治疗期间、最脆弱最难耐的晚上缠绕他的噩梦。

 

过于沉浸在已有的记忆中了，以至于任务完成后自己应得的报酬，他差点没有留意到。

直到无比熟悉的油墨气息突袭般压过他的一切感官。

——应当是那个被蓝色长发的躯体压在下面的自己的嗅觉记忆。大概是天色已晚、窗外还飘着细碎雨点的缘故，四下昏暗到无法看得分明，但是还是能分辨出两人纠缠在一起的肢体。魔术师的嘴唇一路下移，掠过他的唇、颈项、直到胸口那个扭曲的、在幼年一次事故中留下的旧伤的疤痕。

 

比任何一次都简短的片段。却比任何一次都满溢着异样而激烈、却并不令人讨厌的——感觉。

Emiya说不清楚是怎样的感觉。

 

医生在楼下，而立香去上学了。无人的二层，不会有人发现躺在床上喘息的他。

直到他迷迷糊糊地再次睡着，那异样的触觉依旧在他的意识中回放，在他的皮肤上勾起难耐的燥热，侵吞他的理智。

 

虽然还不清楚原因，但是Emiya莫名其妙地觉得，这大概不是能对罗曼医生不加掩饰地复述的内容。

 

\------------------------------ 

 

一切渐趋平静。

正如Caster不明白为何自己会收留Emiya，Emiya也说不清自己为何会选择留下来。自他伤愈，Caster就再未限制过他的行动。

但似乎从那夜的吻之后，他面前凭空多出了一个原本不可能存在的选项。

比如和一个以倒卖情报为生的魔术师互不干涉、不存敌意地同处一室。Emiya不知道Caster的真名——而他对于Caster而言，也只不过是Archer而已。

 

“‘弓兵’么……是给那些擅长狙击从不失手的人的称呼吧。说起来，倒是没怎么见你用过弓箭，近身格斗是爱好吧？”

“并不是。任务需要而已。”

Caster略带失望地“嘁”了一声，不再追问。即使是不再看到自己就一拳冲脸打过来之后，Archer的话也不多，很少有主动挑起话头的时候。但这种沉默与其说是冷淡，不如说是出自长期独处和自我保护的一种习惯——他人的陪伴可有可无，而同陌生人多话只会给自己带来麻烦。

Caster必须得说，他懂这种感觉。

但他还是不间断地去“骚扰”Archer。一部分出自好奇，另一部分则是某种说不出的心态——似乎让这个青年信任自己、对自己吐露心声乃至心结，有什么很重要的意义。

这不是Caster的习惯。他做类似的工作也有很多年了，一个人对另一个人知道得太多或是太少，都不是什么好事。

但他一向是个听从自己内心的人。

 

Emiya发现自己越来越读不懂这个魔术师了。

除了自己的过去，他不知为何开始对Archer的其他方面发生了兴趣。他带Archer去自己的工房，只是为了在屋前无人的大片野地上切磋，虽然激烈程度不像第一次那样过火，但是也经常弄得一身淤青。某个似乎异常无聊的下午，他甚至翻出一本烹饪书，以“借住在我这里总得帮忙做点事情”为由让Archer做了晚饭——然后被成果惊得几乎说不出话。

 

“喔唷，从外表上看不出来你竟然是会做饭的人呐……嗝呃……”狼吞虎咽下一盘鳗鱼盖饭捧着肚子，Caster靠在沙发上心满意足地评判。

“看着食谱照做而已。有那么难么？”难得地露出一点惊讶的表情，Archer挑起眉毛。“其实早就想抱怨了，你平时做的都是些什么……只是觉得这样对主人很不尊重，所以一直没有说。”

你什么时候这么在意我的感受了喂？Caster腹诽。虽然很不情愿，但他还是起身去洗了盘子——看在以后能多吃到几顿像是这样的饭菜的份上。

但是他很快发现，这个家伙真的如他自己所说，只会照搬食谱而已。在连续一星期吃到味道完全相同毫无创新的鳗鱼饭以后，忍无可忍的Caster决定，手把手教这个木头脑袋什么才是真正意义上的料理。

同时他也明白了，为什么明明手艺绝佳，Archer却能在任务期间连续吃上一个星期的压缩军粮。说白了，那种饼干只是太单调了而已，其实味道不坏。这个家伙只在乎食物的营养和味道，根本不会为了一顿饭耍什么花样——更不明白，食物是蕴含制作者心意的东西。

 

当Caster终于成功教会Archer换一种口味做饭团的时候，时节已近深秋。这一个月，Archer几乎整天泡在厨房——要不是Caster平时也很重视锻炼的话，他们简直要增加十几斤的体重。

其他的时间，有很多被他们消磨在看书上。Caster的书店非常小，藏书却似乎无穷无尽，Archer说，他这样比起卖书，更像是在藏书——阴暗的角落里不知道有着多少秘密。

“这不是我弄的。从上一任主人手中买下这里的时候就是这样了。”Caster说。之前他自己也不在乎这些——毕竟只是个一眼就能看穿的幌子，他并没有兴趣扮演这个书店老板的角色。

真要说自己的这个习惯从何而来……某一天拿Emiya宽阔的后背当靠枕、心思涣散地翻着一本无聊古籍的Caster，突然意识到一件事。

——自己开始在意这个书店里都有哪些书，大概是从米姬开始频繁地来访这里的时候开始吧。就是那个住在不远处的镇上的、在最近的那次空袭中丧生的女孩。

 

他开始向Archer讲述自己的过去。无关紧要的细节而已，并不是故事的全部，也没有透露任何可能引起追兵注意的事件。

并不是因为不信任Archer。——但是诸事都有万一。

“我出生的国家，有很多的森林。”他这样说，在又一个平常的晚上。“也许是因为这样我才会在这里开书店吧。”

“这前后有什么逻辑关系吗。”Archer头也不抬。

“树如果被人砍伐，最美的归宿就是变成纸啊——你不觉得吗？”Caster扬扬手中的书本。

“哼，至少把你手里那在往书里掉渣的饭团拿开再说这话。”

“啊啊，其实也不是我说的。”习惯了这家伙有一搭没一搭的毒舌，Caster合上书伸个懒腰。“那个以前经常来我这里看书的小孩子说过。很有灵气的小女孩。我要是真的是个书店老板，一定会收她做这里的学徒——哎，真是可惜了——”

Caster住了嘴。他看见Archer的脸色僵住了。

似乎是自己说了什么不该说的话。

“对不起，我不想再继续这个话题。”Archer放下手里的书，走出了房间

 

他们重新提起这件事，是在一周后的又一个晚上。

Caster靠在沙发上，就着即将暗淡下去的最后一点天光读着书。Archer刚刚说他要去泡个澡，他在等待浴室空出来。

这时浴室里传来哐啷的响声。

“Archer？你没事吧？”Caster放下手里的书扯起嗓门喊了一句。

没有回应。但哗哗流淌的水声也没有停——哪里不对。

在粗暴地砸门依旧得不到任何反应之后，Caster画出一个符文，锁“咔哒”一声弹开。

浴室里的水早就流了一地。被从浴缸里捞出来的Archer白发湿成一片糊在脸上，失却了平时即使重伤也保持着的冷静外表，看上去狼狈不堪。Caster抓住他肩膀晃了半天，他才咳喘着清醒过来。

“抱……抱歉。”Caster架着他站起来的时候，他声音嘶哑地开口。“第一次用这个……滑了一跤。”

曾经的精锐佣兵因为没有放好防滑垫子而摔进热气蒸腾的浴缸、结果差点呛水窒息身亡，简直是堪比滑稽剧的结局——但是Caster忍住了笑，把浸泡过冷水的毛巾递过去。“我来帮你吧。”

 

盘坐在渐渐变凉的水里，两人一言不发。Caster搓揉着Archer的后背。因为很久没有战斗的关系，总算是没有了不能沾水的伤口——但是那深色皮肤上明显的一道道痕迹依旧触目惊心。Archer一动不动，微微弓着背，似乎依旧在恢复气力。

“能跟我讲讲吗。”他突然开口。有微微的震动随着他低沉的声音传到Caster的手上。“那个孩子的事情。”

“你真的要听吗？其实没什么可说的。”和这场战争中死去的很多人一样，她的名字已经开始被人遗忘。如果不是Archer突然问起，他可能也要忘记了。

最开始她来的悄无声息。一待就是几个小时，从午后到太阳落山，几乎每天如此。最开始他不加理睬，但后来他开始渐渐担心，这家书店没那么单纯的性质会不会给她和他自己带来麻烦。他告诉小女孩，不要把自己每天都来的事情告诉自己的家人。

不过他的担心似乎是无谓的。小女孩只是镇上商店老板的孩子，乖巧懂礼貌，并且一直信守诺言。Caster后来开始把书借给她回家看，但她依旧每天来这里，和Caster道午安和晚安。

然后有一天，她没有来。Caster没有在意，以为她也许得了常在春天困扰当地人的流感，在家休息一个星期就又会出现——直到两天后，来送食材的菜贩子和他闲聊时提到了镇上发生的空袭。

那天他正好在自己的魔术工房，因此没有听见爆炸声。没有意识到，那天下午才和他说过“老板先生，明天见”的孩子，已经不会出现。

 

Caster伸出一只胳膊，拉着Archer从浴缸里起身，放掉剩下的水。

“其实，有点后悔的……如果早知道会这样，应该和她多说几句话。”他说。“她很聪明，看过的书比你我要多上许多。如果不是战争，她也许能做个教师……或者学者。”

Archer没有说话，任Caster拿着毛巾擦干他的头发。接下来的几分钟，两人都沉默着收拾浴室、打理自己。

因为险些再次滑到而被按着坐在浴缸边沿、看着Caster拧干最后一块抹布时，他终于再次打破了沉默。“其实，我也……遇到过类似的事。”

 

不知为何而起的、波及半个村子的火灾。

从火灾中被救起——唯一的幸存者，唯一的一个凭借因绝望而空洞的身躯、背负着几百人份的绝望活下去的凡人——只不过碰巧还有着一星半点的魔术天赋。

养父和他是一样的人。因此他顺理成章地继承了养父的意志。因为不希望那样的灾难再次重演，所以要不断努力去拯救他人——直到第二次的灾难发生，养父丧生，剩下他孑然一身。

他也不清楚，为何现在自己变成了灾难的制造者。最开始接受雇佣他的组织的培养，只是因为急切地想要拥有更强的能力，想要不再让更多的人受伤——后来慢慢地，这个愿望开始扭曲，他毫不犹豫地杀人、作恶，内心却坚信着这样做，会有更多的人被他拯救。

——再后来，连愿望本身都已看不分明。他的世界里仅仅剩下任务——上一个，这一个，下一个。

 

Archer微微低着头，盯着浴室的地砖，眼神漠然而黯淡。

Caster不知道应该说什么。也不知道应该做什么。

他只是走过去默默抱住青年的头，让他靠在自己胸前。

“你是在安慰小孩子么。”Archer的声音闷闷的，鼻息扑在他裸露的皮肤上，Caster不知为何浑身抖了一下。

——这时他才意识到两人都还浑身赤裸。

有点尴尬地松开手，他挠挠头，对上Archer抬起的目光。那一头银白的细碎短发蓬松地垂落，遮住他的额头。确实有点像个孩子。

 

但是又不是孩子。

可能是浴室里仍未散尽的最后一丝温热蒸汽营造出的暧昧气氛。可能是多年未同他人——即使是同性——坦诚相见的关系。也可能他早有预谋？

在看到那双眼睛的时候，Caster就知道自己要做什么了。

 

在手因为发热的头脑而不受使唤以前，他伸手画了今晚的最后一道符文——已经连给书店大门上锁都无暇动弹了。

——真奇怪，洗个热水澡就昏了头的明明不是自己。这是Caster突然俯下身亲吻Archer的唇之前，脑袋里最后一个成形的想法。

 

早在一个月前，接受最开始那个吻的时候，Archer就知道这一切迟早会发生。

当时他没有回应，但也没有拒绝。也许是因为心存侥幸，以为那双总是趁自己不注意时向他投来热切注视的赤瞳，会随着时间推移而降低热度——

但这一刻，坚硬的钢色眸子对上那炽烈的目光之时，有什么一直在他躯体里沉睡着的东西终于被唤醒。

于是在对方吻上来时，他以环住对方肩颈的双臂作为回应。

 

顾不上其他，想都不用想爬上楼梯回房间的事，仅仅是在拥吻的间隙挪动到书架之间就已经是能够承受的极限。男人把他按倒在沙发上的力度近乎粗暴，随即贴过来的吻却绵长而温柔。唇舌一路下移，在他的胸口勾勒那道伤痕的形状时，他终于无法忍耐地从喉咙里挤出一声呜咽，却完全说不出完整的语句。

他们的躯体紧贴在一起，高得异常的体温撩拨着彼此同样灼人的欲望。

即便这样，身体初次接纳他人的不适还是让他不合时宜地缩紧。然而与对方的热切形成对比的是惊人的耐心。攥着的拳被温热的掌心覆上来摩挲，魔术师的手同样遍布老茧，掌心和指腹却柔软得不像个战士。

这时的他，和打斗时的他有那么一丝相似，却又有判若两人的地方。Caster俯身下来，湿润的舔吻带着安抚意味掠过Archer皱起的眉心和紧闭的眼帘，拭去他眼角的一滴泪水。

那在他耳边低语的声音似乎有着魔力。“放心，交给我吧。”

 

仅存的理性淹没在彼此粗重的喘息声里。

 

被情欲的浪潮一波波冲击着，意识模糊间，Archer一直闭着的眼睛微微睁开。攻势还在持续，没有任何停息的迹象。

天已经完全黑了，但他能依稀辨认出他上方的男人的面庞。Caster察觉到他的变化，低下头靠近，吻住他。

松开自己与对方十指相扣的左手，他抬起双臂，手指插进男人披散的蓝色长发，让那坚实的胸膛与自己的贴得更近。近到能听到彼此几乎同一节拍的心跳，近到他眼前只剩下那双在黑暗中仿佛燃烧着一般清晰的红色眼睛。

 

从未如此渴望过。

那照亮一切、裹挟一切、燃尽一切的火焰——

 

Emiya醒来时，窗帘缝里透进的一线强光告诉他，天已大亮。

他已经不记得昨晚是怎样结束的，他们又是怎样回到了床上——但无论是自己还是床单似乎都还足够整洁，这让他松了一口气。

 

身边传来窸窣的响动：Caster在他边上翻了个身，双手揽紧他的腰。

“今天书店歇业。接着睡吧，Emiya。”

 

他被陌生的称呼一惊，身体几乎僵硬。但Emiya随即忆起——对方于他，也不再仅是Caster了。

已然发生的这一切，与其说是情事，不如说似乎是某种契约抑或誓言。在那燎原的野火渐渐熄灭之前，在两人依旧拥抱着、身体间最后的多余热度消散之前——他已经知晓了对方的名字。

 

一个他以为自己不会再忘记的名字。

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然是假车依旧写得肾亏（）希望没有太尬……ooc什么的早就弃疗了（望天
> 
> 好久不见啊米娜~（被拖出去殴打


End file.
